The Medallion
by Lyserglover
Summary: Everything started when Lyserg one day found a mysterious medallion and puts it around his neck. After that the rest of the gang gets one big question: What's wrong with Lyserg? Something is sure wrong, but what? Read and find out! Please review if you read this so I know someone is reading it. I suck att summarys (spell?) but, yeah. Enjoy, if you'd like to :D
1. Chapter 1

* ¨ ¨ '_The Medallion_' ¨ ¨ *

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction (published) and it will be about my favorite character Lyserg Diethel. Since I wrote the story in my own language - Swedish, I used Google Translate, so please do not be angry for grammatical errors. Think what you want about the story, I do honestly not care much. I just wrote the story to get it out of my head. Otherwise, it was nothing more I had to say, so here we go!  
**_**Lyserg**_**: I do not want to start!  
**_**Me**_**: Sorry Lyserg, really sorry.  
**_**Lyserg**_**: Please review and enjoy, or not.**

**Chapter 1. The Medallion  
**  
**Lyserg PVO:**  
Bored Lyserg threw himself on his bed with a deep sigh. He began to spin the laces that hold together his detective cloak between his fingers.  
'What shall I do?' Lyserg bored thought and sighed. He decided to go out and walk around so he went to the bridge that Yoh used to stand by. Lyserg sat on the railing and looked down into the water. The current in the river was particularly strong for the season. If one fell in it one could not come up be itself. Lysergs eyes got every big when he saw something gleaming at the bottom. It looked like a round green object. Carefully Lyserg put foot down on the outside of the bridge, then the other foot. He crouched down carefully while holding the railing.  
'What's that?' It felt as if the object called him, in a mysterious way. He was going to release the railing when he remembered how it was streamed. Lyserg hesitated, would he dive for it or not? The object called him but he might not be able to get up again if he jumped in. He released the railing with one hand and leaned forward. Then his hand slid of the railing!  
'No!' Lyserg tried full of panic grabbing the bridge but his hands were just scraped against it. He closed his eyes automatically when he felt the cold hit his back when he fell into the water. He felt how he sinked deeper and deeper. Lyserg opened his eyes and began to swim towards the bottom.  
'Might as well take it when I fell in,' he thought, and took hold of the object. There was a small medallion of any kind. It was made of jade and it had a strange symbol on it. The symbol showed some strange animals with different emotions on their faces. Lyserg began to swim to the surface for air as he felt that the medallion did not go with him. He looked at it and its silver chain was stuck in a branch on the bottom. Lyserg hesitated for a second. Either he left the medallion on the bottom, but then he could not get it up more or so he bet and took the now instead. Lyserg swam quickly back down and pulled the medallion while panic rose within him. He needed air now! He kept himself from putting water in the lungs. The medallion came off and he struggled up to the surface. Lyserg had only one thought in his head.  
'Air!' It felt like Lysergs lungs would explode. 'Air!' He fought his way to the surface. His hands were the first to feel the air. With a kick, he broke through the surface and gasped in air. He panted heavily as he felt his heart rushed.

**Yoh POV:**  
"Someone fell in the river!" Yoh heard someone scream. He froze like everyone else in the gang. They looked aghast at each other and ran to the edge of the river. They looked around in the water for any human but saw no one.  
"Where is it?" asked Horohoro. No one answered. Then they saw how someone with green hair came up in the middle of the river and drew fierce for air. Everyone looked at the human with wide eyes. There was a boy the same age as them with green hair, green eyes and detective clothing.  
"Lyserg!" screamed the terrified gang of driving. He showed no sign that he heard them. Without warning Yoh jumped in the water. "Yoh! No! " they shouted but did not grab him.

**Lyserg POV:**  
Lyserg knew how he was pulled down into the water of the stream. He struggled and tried to swim to the surface but he just came further down.  
'No!' he thought, horrified. 'No!' Lyserg could feel the air was running out. 'Noooo!' Suddenly he felt fear gripping him. He watched with wide eyes how the water rushed past him, threatened to keep him down forever. The water was cold and powerful.  
'One should respect the water ...' thought Lyserg callous. 'It's a horrible and cruel world ...' Lyserg tried not to breathe the water but in the end it was not more air left. He drew several gulp and looked dull and whirled up to the surface. 'So long away ... It's over ... ' he thought and gave up.

**Yoh POV:**  
Yoh fought against the current and swam down to Lyserg lying lifeless on the bottom.  
'Do not tell me it's too late!' he thought as panic rushed. He grabbed Lyserg. His green eyes were somewhat open but they showed no signs of see anything. Yoh shot from the bottom with all his forces and crackled up towards the surface. He swam with the tide rather than against it which Lyserg done. They reached the surface and Yoh heard the others screaming his name and Lysergs. He put Lyserg on his shoulder and began to fight his way to the edge of the stream. His friends formed a chain by holding each others hands and grabbed Yoh and pulled him and Lyserg in to the land. He threw Lyserg on his back on the ground.  
"Lyserg?! Lyserg?! Do you hear me?" he asked, horrified.  
"Move!" hissed Anna and pushed him away from Lyserg. He saw how she felt after the heartbeat. Yoh watched as she relaxed. "His heart still beating", she said, and all the other puffed out.

A while later heard the gang how someone coughed. They turned quickly against Lyserg. **Cough, cough!**  
Yoh watched Lyserg slowly opened his eyes but closed them quickly because he got the sun in them. Yoh sat in the way so the sun would dazzle Lyserg. He slowly opened his eyes again. They looked blankly and tired around at everyone who looked at him.  
"W-what happened?" asked Lyserg weakly.  
"You fell into the river", said Yoh to him and he seemed to think.  
"But Yoh managed to get to the land," said Horohoro. Lyserg nodded slowly and began to cough again after a while. The gang got every anxiously as he never stopped.  
"Lyserg? How are you?"asked Yoh and grabbed his shoulders. Lyserg rolled over on his side and vomited a lot of water. He wiped his mouth with the shaky arm while he panted.  
"Did you swallow a lot of water?" Pirika asked anxiously. Lyserg nodded silently with his eyes on the ground.  
"We should take him to Faust", said Tamao and watched the others who nodded.

**Lyserg POV:**  
The gang took Lyserg to Faust who said there was no danger despite Lyserg was every 10 minutes vomited water. Lyserg lied tired in his bed while the others sat around it.  
"How did you manage to fall into the river?" Ren asked him. Lyserg had to think.  
'How could I fall into it?' he thought, and winced as he remembered the medallion.  
"I-I do not remember", he lied, he did not want to seem stupid. He felt in his pocket. The medallion was there. Had he put it there or had Yoh and the others did?  
"What have you got in your pocket?" asked Horohoro and watched Lysergs hand, the other also.  
'So they do not know?' thought Lyserg and relaxed a little bit, for some reason, he did not want Yoh and the others to know about the medallion.  
"N-nothing", he lied."I thought there was something there but the pocket is empty." Lyserg felt nausea gripped him and he leaned quickly to the right and threw up in the bucket next to the bed.  
"It's at least not as much water anymore," smiled Yoh. Lyserg sighed heavily and lay down again. He had not thanked Yoh yet.  
"Thanks", he said, looking up at the ceiling.  
"It was nothing", smiled Yoh.  
"If you had not saved me, I had never come up again," said Lyserg silent and began to tremble as he thought of how horrible it would have been in the water. He closed his horrified eyes.  
"What are you thinking?" asked Tamao him. Lyserg did not answer, but shook his head.

A while later, the other walked out of Lysergs room. He gently took the medallion of jade and inspected it for long. After a while, he put it around his neck so no one could see it. He shivered and it went black before his eyes for a second. Shocked, he looked around, everything felt different.

**This was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it!**

_**Lyserg**_**: I did not! I almost died!**

_**Me**_**: Sorry, but you had to.**

_**Lyserg: ***_**sigh* Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Cheater!

**Hello again! ****Here is the next chapter of 'The Medallion'. A few things before we begin:  
1. ****Last time I forgot to write that I do not own Shaman King, it belongs Hiroyuki Takei.  
****2. ****For some unknown reason has Yoh and the other an X-BOX 360 in my world.  
****3. ****In my world (quite often) Lyserg likes to sing and he is really good at it, do not ask why, I do not know myself.  
****4. In the previous chapter, it was translated like this:  
**_**"Lyserg!" screamed the terrified gang of driving.**_**  
****It was translated very strange. ****What I meant was that they shouted at the same time. It's same now, I used Google Translate this time too.**

**5. In this story Lyserg is with Tamao but it may not be seen.**

**6. In the most of my stories Ryu and Faust don't have any big place, sometimes they are not in the stories at all.  
Otherwise, I have nothing more to say so enjoy chapter two!  
**  
_**Lyserg:**_** *sigh* I will not enjoy it****.**

_**Me:**_** But I will d^ ^b**

**Chapter 2.** **Cheater!**

**Yoh POV:**  
"Is it just me or has Lyserg been acting strange lately?" asked Horohoro when everyone except Lyserg sat around the dining table. The others agreed. Yoh looked uncomfortably down at the table.  
"Is something wrong Yoh?" wondered Pirika. He sighed.  
"Something bothers him", he said, still with his eyes down at the table."But what?" Yoh looked up at Horohoro."You have not done anything to him?" The others looked at him too.  
"Hey! Why are you looking at me? Why would I do something?" he asked fiercely.  
"Okay, I just wanted to know", smiled Yoh who turned against Tamao."Has he said anything to you?" Tamao shook her head. Yoh sighed uncomfortably. It had been a week since Lyserg fell into the river and he was acting very strange. He had often avoided the others in the gang. He ate differently, made hasty things and often walked away from the others when they were collected, which was often.  
'If I only knew', thought Yoh.'Then everything would have been so much easier.'  
"He walks away every five minutes, get a lot of strange looks in his eyes and talks different", sighed Horohoro. Yoh twitched.  
'Looks? I have not thought of that!' he thought, looking up at the ceiling. 'Whats wrong with you Lyserg?'

**Lyserg POV:**  
Lyserg sat up in his room in Yohs house and avoided the other. He sat and looked out through the window. In the past week he had felt both strong emotions and emotions that were not his.  
'What's wrong?' Lyserg thought and looked down into Annas and Yohs garden.'Why is it like this?' Sometimes Lyserg felt very sad, sometimes happy, sometimes he wanted to be with their friends, sometimes bored, sometimes ... the feeling that worried him the most. He used to feel bloodthirst. Lyserg was afraid it would affect the other, because of that he avoided them. He sat there and thought for a while until he felt a feeling to be with his friends so he went downstairs and found them sitting around the dining table and talk.  
"Hello", he smiled happily.  
"Hi Lyserg", said the others, looking at him. He sat down in his usual place between Yoh and Tamao.  
"What are you doing?" he wondered.  
"Nothing special, just talking", Yoh smiled at him.  
"About what?" continued Lyserg. It got completely silent and he felt all eyes on him."W-what are you looking at?" he asked anxiously.  
"Eh ...One does not see you so often anymore", said Yoh and scratching himslelf behind his head with an apologetic smile. Lyserg laughed nervously.  
"Uh ...no ", he said with a fakesmile.  
"What are you doing?" asked Horohoro.  
"Uh... I..." Lyserg did not know what to say, he was completely stuck. "... read. I'm reading." The others looked at him in surprise.  
"Reading?" asked Ren and Lyserg nodded with a smile.  
"What are you reading?" Tamao asked with a slight smile.  
"Uh ... Sherlock Holmes", he replied, somewhat uncertain and hoped it was not noticeable.  
"Why?" asked Horohoro unsympathetic. Lyserg felt somewhat annoyed at all the questions they asked.  
"B-because I want to become a better detective," he replied.  
"It's obvious", laughed Yoh and the others agreed.

**Yoh POV:**  
Yoh and the others laughed. He saw how Lyserg tried to laugh. It was something that bothered him but he said he was reading instead.  
'Why are you lying Lyserg?' wondered Yoh in his head.'I have to get it out of him.'  
"Can't we do something?" asked Lyserg after a while.  
"We can play Viva Piñata" said Horohoro happly and the others agreed."First to the X-BOX 360 get to play!" It became a competition to the X-BOX. First playser was Horohoro, second where Yoh himself, third where Ren and fourth was Lyserg.  
"We play for a long time!" said Yoh and the others agreed. Horohoro chosed the bear, the guy that was blue, Yoh took the hedgehog thing, the guy that was yellow/orange, Ren chosed the horse, the guy that was red and Lyserg chosed fox, the guy that was green. Quickly they had started and ran the first race. Yoh was trying to catch up with Horohoro and Ren who competed alongside each other and chased after Lyserg that was first for some reason, he always got the first place.  
'Does he know any secret ways?' wondered Yoh in his head while he fired a missile at Ren.  
"What are you doing?!" he angrily shouted at Yoh. The three guys behind the green fox came alongside as Horohoro went into Lysergs honeytrap.  
"Now we'll take you Lyserg!" shouted the three guys. Lyserg laughed and threw out some honey on the road.  
"_Oh, come on, try and catch me! Oh, catch me if you can  
Oh, come on and try and catch me, oh, catch me if you can! _"  
Lyserg jumped on the song.  
"_Get it up, let's see what you're made of!  
Bring it on, you know I'm not afraid!  
There's no way you could slow me down, no!  
It's time I'll show you what I'm all about!_ "  
Just when Lyserg was done with the singing, he ran into the goal.  
"Are you serious?!" cried the other three guys and pointed to Lysergs green fox who danced with a confident smile.  
"He's cheating!" screamed Horohoro and Ren in the mouth of another.  
"I do not!" Lyserg defended himself.  
"How do you do?" they asked.  
"Secret," he smiled confidently.

**Lyserg POV:**  
The game continued. Lyserg used the tricks he used to do, no one else had ever thought of them or done the same. As usual he was first, very far before the others.  
"Come on! You have to cheat!" screamed Horohoro. Viva piñata was a game that could not be played quietly. Lyserg shook his head.  
'How about planning how you're doing and have a plan or tactics?' asked Lyserg Horohoro in his head.  
"I agree with Horohoro", said Ren with crossed arms. Lyserg felt the anger began to boil within him, but he did not know why, it used to look like when they played.  
"Come on guys", said Yoh."You are only angry because you are the last."  
"But Yoh! Look at that!" said Ren angrily, pointing at the TV."How is it that Lyserg always appear first?" Lyserg digged his nails into the couch and he had his fringe before his eyes. He clenched his teeth to be quiet.  
"He must be cheating!" said Horohoro as angryly as Ren. Lyserg could not control himself more so he put down his control on the sofa and got up quickly, still with the fringe on the eyes. He felt all eyes on him. Without saying a word, he went away. He heard how Manta quickly took his controller, it was normaly used to be like that, if Lyserg jumped out there was almost a fight over who would jump in instead of him because it had the best chance to win.  
"Here, take my control", Lyserg heard Yoh say.  
"But I..."  
"Just take it, now!" interrupted Yoh Tamao.  
'And why should he follow me?!' Lyserg thought irritably. Now it was like that again, he felt unusually strong feelings. He walked quickly up the stairs and had just came to his door before Yoh ran up to him.  
"Lyserg!" he said and ran the last few meters towards Lyserg who sighed irritably.  
"What?" he asked in the same tone as the sigh and turned to Yoh as he rolled his eyes.  
"Is something wrong?" Yoh asked him."You just left."Lyserg did not answer, but opened the sliding door. He felt how Yoh grabbed his shoulder."Listen." Lyserg looked annoyed at Yoh who looked seriously at him."What is it?"  
"Nothing", replied Lyserg and went into his room.  
"Lyserg, I know that someth..."  
"Just leave me alone!" Lyserg gave Yoh an angry look and slammed the door so Yoh quickly had to withdraw his hand. Lyserg heard Yoh went down to the others. Himself, he sat at his window again and looked out at the stars.  
'Why?!' he thought, frustrated.'Why am I like this?! What's wrong?!' Lyserg began to dig his nails into the window sill. 

**That was chapter 2! ****I hope you liked it! Please review! If there is anything you wonder, want to happen, any story you want me to write, ect, just tell me ^ ^ See you next time! ****:D**


	3. Chapter 3 What is happening?

**Good evening, night, morning, lunch, or whatever time it is for you who read my fanfiction XD. Here is the next chapter of 'The Medallion'. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it ^ ^  
Enjoy the story (if you want to)!**

_**Lyserg:**_** I don't want to be weird more! :'(**

_**Me:**_** Sorry d^ ^b**

_**Lyserg:**_** Please review, if you want her ... * Pointing at me * ... to torturing me!**

_**Me:**_** Hey! I not torturing you! I just happen to like when you're on the side and is a bit special, you get more spotlight that way d^ ^b  
**  
**Chapter 3. What is happening?**

**Yoh POV:**  
"What happened?" asked Manta Yoh when he came down again.  
"He got mad at me and slammed the door", said Yoh unbelievable. Everyone froze in their movements, and looked at Yoh in surprise."He did not even hesitate, if not I responded he had slamed door shut on my hand." The gang looked even more surprised at him.  
"Okay, something is definitely wrong", noted Horohoro.  
"But what?" asked Ren with crossed arms.  
"We'll wait it out and see if we can see a pattern", said Yoh and the others nodded.

The next day the gang had barbecue in Yohs and Anna's backyard. Chocolove accounted for grilling and the girls laying out. The other guys were sitting around the big table next to the grill that Anna had sat out. Yoh watched how Lyserg sat staring at the steaks as Chocolove held at the barbeque.  
"Does it look good Lyserg?" smiled Chocolove against Lyserg who nodded eagerly and licked his lips.  
"I didn't know you like steak Lyserg", said Horohoro but Lyserg continued to sit with his eyes on the steaks.  
"Hey, Lyserg?" asked Yoh with a smile. Lyserg turned against him. Yoh and the other guys winced when they saw Lysergs eyes. They were empty... or how to explain them. They were still in what happened but they were staring and empty at the same time. His eyes stared at Yoh."Uh... do you long until the steaks are done?" he asked slowly because he didn't think of any other issue. Lyserg nodded eagerly and he turned back to the steaks.  
'What's the matter with you?' asked Yoh Lysergs back in his head.

A while later, everything was ready and everyone was sitting around the table. The girls looked a little startled at Lyserg. The boys shrugged their shoulders to their wondering eyes.  
"So who want first?" smiled Chocolove from the grill. Lyserg raised hastily his hand up in the air. Chocolove gave him a steak which he quickly took his hands and quickly began to eat. Everyone looked surprised at Lyserg when he greedily ate his steak.  
"Uh ... Lyserg", said Yoh carefully and Lyserg gave him a quick look."You eat like a beast." Lyserg winced and looked around at the others nodded in agreement. He shook his head quickly and looked up again. Yoh saw that his eyes were normal again when he startled looked around at the others. He looked at the steak with big eyes, put it on his plate and pushed it away. Then he sat down and began uncertain bite on his thumbnail. Yoh noticed he dug his nails on the other hand in the table. The others ate in silence and glanced at Lyserg. He sounded uncertain and the others looked up at him. His gaze flickered horrified and quickly around them. He whined and got up quickly and ran into the house. Nobody said anything, they just looked after Lyserg who ran away.

**Lyserg POV:**  
Lyserg ran in and up to his room. He slammed the door and leaned panting against the wall with a blank stare.  
'What's wrong with me?' he thought, frustrated and thought about what happened. He had lost control of the blood thirst and eaten the steak as ... a beast or something. Lyserg sat at his window again, without thinking that one could see the garden from there.'Why is this happening?! What's going on?! Why don't I understand anything!?' Lyserg frustrated laid his head against the window sill and slapped one hand against it.'I want to know what happens!'

**Yoh POV:**  
"Look", whispered Manta and pointed up at Lysergs window. Everyone in the gang looked there and found Lyserg frustrated slapping the window sill while he had his head on it.  
"What is he doing?" asked Horohoro.  
"Ssh!" sshed (How do I say it? XD, I hope you understand) Yoh him."Just observe."  
"Why?" Lyserg sat up and beat his fists against the wall once. The gang looked at him in surprise, but he did not see them. A while later, he disappeared from the window.  
"One thing is sure", said Yoh troubled."Whatever what is wrong with him he don't understands it himself."

**Lyserg POV:**  
Three hours later there was a knock on Lysergs door.  
"What?" he asked in a bored tone from his bed. The door opened and Manta stood in the doorway.  
"We thought about to take some snack. Do you want join?" he asked, smiling. Lyserg sighed.  
"Mm."  
"Good", smiled Manta."Come down soon."  
"Mm, sure." Five minutes later stood Lyserg heavily up from his bed and walked down to the other with red cheeks. He avoided eye contact and sat down between Yoh and Tamao.  
"Hi Lyserg", smiled the two of them and he nodded. He felt the others gazing at him when he looked down at the table to avoid having to look someone in the eyes. Lyserg took a cup of tea and drank it slowly. Strangely, no one asked him about what had happened earlier that day. It was quiet until Lyserg heard something crunch.  
"Ouch! Damn!"Lyserg looked up. It was Anna who had sworn (if you ca call damn a curse).  
"Are you okay Anna?" Yoh asked anxiously."Come here." Lyserg saw how Anna got up and went to Yoh while she held her hand in the other hand. She sat down between Yoh and Lyserg."Can I see?" asked Yoh and took her injured hand and placed it on the table. Lyserg froze when he saw that she was bleeding. He looked at the wound with large eyes.  
'No Lyserg!' he thought sternly, looking away with his eyes shut tight. He struggled to do nothing, really, he wanted to make the wound bigger - with his own teeth. Desperately he began uncertain bite on his thumb nail with his back to Anna. He wanted so much to attack her, hurt her and drink her blood. Lyserg tried to sit still where he was, do not do anything stupid, but it was difficult. He tried not to hear what the other said, and he forced himself to keep his eyes closed. He dug the fingers of his other hand hard into the table.  
"What is it Lyserg?" asked Tamaos voice anxiously and Lyserg felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Huh?" Lyserg felt how the others looked at him.  
"Let me be", he warned, shaking off Tamaos hand from his shoulder.  
"Lyserg?" asked Yoh.  
"Get out of here!" warned Lyserg hard."I can not resist it sooner."  
"Resist what?" asked Anna behind him.  
"Just leave!" Lyserg said loudly and struggled against the bloodthirst.  
"Huh?" asked the others in the gang unsympathetic.  
"Talk, we listen", said Yoh. Lyserg thought a while.  
"Tie me, my arms and legs", he said difficultly.  
"W-why?" Yoh asked, surprised.  
"Just do it!"

**So, it was Chapter 3, only one chapter left! :D Hope you like the story and please review! I hated to give out the details about Lysergs bloodthirst, I'm shivering when I'm thinking about it..! I want to stop time because school starts tomorrow :-/ XD **


	4. Chapter 4 What actually happened

**Hello, this is the last chapter of 'The Medallion'.  
I do not own Shaman King, but I would like to, but then no one would like it anymore XD  
Here is the awnser on your question Orangeblossom Asakura:**

**I've only read the manga but I know the most things that happens in the anime, so all my fanfics are manga-based and I'll tell if they are anime-based. And if one could say that Hao was defeated in the manga this story is set after that. Hope you'll like the last chapter d^ ^b**

_**Lyserg:**_** I will!**

_**Me**_**: I think so too.**

**Chapter 4. What actually happened**

**Lyserg POV:**  
A little while later Ren and Horohoro tied Lyserg arms and legs. He felt Horohoro hesitantly pulled the rope aound his ankles.  
"Harder!" said Lyserg and they looked at him in surprise."Ouch!" he shouted when Ren hard pulled the rope around his wrists behind his back."Great Ren", he said back to him. He screamed again when Horohoro hard pulled on his ankles."Great Horohoro." Lyserg sat on the floor next to the couch a bit away from all the others were gathered in it. He was chained to a hook on the wall also.  
"Is this really necessary?" asked Ren.  
"Yes", Lyserg replied. The others looked at him."Okay, don't rely on anything I say now", he said seriously, looking at them. They looked at him in surprise."If I tell you to do something, don't do what I say. If I say to you to come near me, don't do it! Do you understand?" he asked, with the most serious face he could.  
"Why would we..?"  
"Understood?" interrupted Lyserg Horohoro. The others nodded hesitantly."Remember it! I give after now. "Lyserg looked down with eyes closed and relaxed. Immediately blood thirst and anger him gripped him. He looked angrily up at the others in the gang who looked at him in suprise.  
"W-what happened to him?" Chocolove asked, slightly scared.  
"Don't know," replied Yoh shortly and looked at Lyserg just like the others. Lyserg was waiting for them to ask something, wansn't that's why they tied him? He looked up at the others while he furiously tried to pull his arms.  
"Release me", he ordered with a cold stare. The gang looked uncertainly at each other. Lyserg laughed evilly to himself as Horohoro stood up.  
"No Horohoro", said Manta and grabbed his jacket."Don't you remember? We should not listen to him." Horohoro looked down at Manta, and sat down again.  
"Nice try", said Lyserg with a dark voice."I just lied about it." Yoh gave him a serious look.  
"We don't fall for it", he said. Lyserg snorted angrily and looked angrily at Yoh."You said you would explain to us why you been acting strangely the last week." Lyserg laughed evilly and everyone in the gang except Yoh, Anna and Ren looked frightened at him.  
"You really want me to do it, right?" asked Lyserg with a sinister smile.  
"Yes, I do", replied Yoh with his arms crossed.  
"Release me then", said Lyserg dark.  
"You can forget that", said Yoh seriously.  
"Huh? Grr... "Lyserg bared his teeth at him but he showed no sign of fear."Then you never get to know."  
"Then you'll never get free", replied Yoh. Lyserg growled at him and sat quietly. If he sat there long enough without saying anything maybe they would release him. Lyserg understood that it was his other side that told them to tie him up.

An hour later, nothing has changed. Lyserg sigh bored.  
"Sure, I'll tell you", he muttered. The gang looked at him."Recently I have felt extra strong emotions, so I have avoided you." The gang looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Why?" asked Horohoro."We had been able to stop you if you got angry." The others agreed.  
"It's not because of the anger that I avoided you," he said as if Horohoro was stupid.  
"What is it then?" asked Ren.  
"You really want me to tell, huh?" asked Lyserg with a sinister smile."Release me then."  
"Forget it," said Ren cold. Lyserg snarled again.  
"Blood thirst" he replied irritablely and the gang snatched fright.  
"What did you say?" asked Yoh extremely surprised.  
"Blood thirst", repeated Lyserg. Noone in the gang knew what to say."That's why I ate like I did yesterday. You reminded me about it and I became myself again. Then when I saw Anna's wounds, it went out like this."  
"But why?" Yoh asked him.  
"How should I know?" Lyserg asked him and he shrugged.  
"Have you met a mysterious person?" asked Anna.  
"No," replied Lyserg really sure.  
"Touched an object?" asked Anna. Lyserg thought about it.  
"It all started after you fell in the river", said Yoh. Then Lyserg remembered!  
"The medallion", he said. The gang looked at him uncomprehendingly.  
"Wich medallion?" asked Anna.  
"The one round my neck", replied Lyserg. Anna looked at Yoh who stood up and walked towards Lyserg."Come no closer!" growled Lyserg when he realized what Yoh was going to do but he did not listen. He crouched down next to Lyserg and stretched out his hand to his neck.  
"Don't touch it!" growled Lyserg angrily and bit after his hand. Yoh looked him in the eyes and Lyserg gave him a deadly stare.  
"Let me take it", said Yoh.  
"Never!" growled Lyserg angrily.  
"Let him take it," said Anna.  
"No!" Lyserg yelled angrily.  
"Lyserg! You are obsessed! Let Yoh take it!" The gang winced. Yoh turned to Anna.  
"Obsessed?" he asked and she nodded."Horohoro, come here." Lyserg looked watchfully with his teeth bared how Horohoro got up and went to Yoh."Stand on the other side." Lyserg followed Horohoro with his eyes. He saw in the corner of his eye how Yohs hand stretched towards Lysergs neck.  
"Let it be!" he growled and bit again after Yohs hand.  
"Hold his head Horohoro",smiled Yoh. Lyserg resisted but Horohoro managed to hold onto him.  
"Don't touch it! It's mine!" Lyserg yelled furiously when Yoh took of him the medallion and went with it to Anna. Lyserg froze and everything went black for a second. He fell forward but got back to normal again.  
"W-what happened?" asked Lyserg and looked up at the gang who were sitting at the couch. He had a question mark above his head. The gang looked at him in surprise. Then he saw that Anna was holding a medallion of jade with a silver chain in her hands."The medallion! How did you get it?" he asked fiercely.  
"You don't remember anything of what has happened?" Anna asked with one eyebrow raised.  
"N-no", replied Lyserg."I just remember when you walked out of my room. Why have you brought me here? And why am I chained?" Lyserg pulled his arms and legs but the ropes sat hard as stone."Ouch!" They cut into his skin."Who has tied this?" He looked up at the gang who dropped their jaws."Uh.. Is something wrong?" he asked them.  
"Don't you remember anything?" Yoh asked, surprised.  
"What am I supposed to remember?"  
"It's not surprising that he doesn't remember", said Anna and the others nodded in agreement.  
"What am I supposed to remember?" asked Lyserg loud because no one answered any of his questions.  
"The past week", replied Horohoro.  
"Uh... What? "asked Lyserg unsympathetic.  
"Where did you find this?" Anna asked, holding up the medallion in front of her eyes.  
"I saw it in the river", Lyserg told her and examined the locket."So I climbed over the railing and wondered if I would dive for it or not when I lost my grip on the railing. So while I was in the water I dived for it. Why do you wonder?"  
"Because there is a curse on it." Lyserg twitched.  
"Curse?" he asked in surprise.  
"You put this aound your neck and was possessed for a week", Anna told Lyserg as she continued to examine the medallion. Lyserg looked at it with wide eyes.  
"Is she serious?" he asked, looking at the others in the gang who nodded.  
'It's not true!' thought Lyserg in surprise.'How could I be so stupid?!' Lyserg looked at the ground, angry on himself.  
"Do not blame yourself", he heard Yohs voice behind him. Lyserg looked behind him and saw how Yoh untied the ropes around his wrists. He removed the rope and Lyserg immediately pulled out his hands.  
"Finally!" he said and looked at them, his wrists had marks from the ropes. Yoh went around him and untied the ropes at his feet. It was just the same on them, marks around the ankles. Lyserg got up and went against the couch to watch medallion when ...  
"Ouch!" Something around Lysergs stomach prevented him from going further and he fell down on his knees. He looked behind him and saw Yoh stand there with the end of the rope in his hands.  
"Wanna play dog?" he asked with his famous supersmile. The others in the gang started laughing. Lyserg first looked at Yoh and then the gang with an annoyed look. He got up, tied off the rope, took his medallion and was about to put it around his neck when he realized that he should not that so he put it in his pocket. He sat down on the couch and took a controller to the X-BOX 360.  
"Now we play", he muttered and there was fighting over the controls. Lyserg got his revenge on Yoh by winning all times they played.  
"How do you do?!" screamed the gang and looked accusingly at Lyserg."You have to cheat!" He laughed.  
"Secret", he smiled. Everything was back to normal but how the cursed medallion got to the bottom of the river will always be a mystery.

**THE END!**

**So, that was the last chapter of my first published fanfiction. I hope you liked it and please review. Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed my fanfiction. I'm thinking of what the next one will be about, who it should be about, etc. Feel free to come up with ideas and thoughts. Tell me if there is something you want me to write and I will do it d^ ^b Right now I'm working on three stories that I'll maybe upload. One is a Wolf's Rain and Shaman King crossover, not I'm not sure if I'm going to post it. Btw, 'till next time!**

_**Lyserg: **_**Finally it's over! **

_**Me: **_**Atcho!**

_**Lyserg: **_**Sick?**

_**Me: **_**Yup *sneezes* **

_**Lyserg: **_**Btw, Thanks for reading and for the reviews! Please review! ^ ^**


End file.
